


The Line in the Sand [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Sum of Its Parts [PODFIC] [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Hunters, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wolf Cuddles, because I always hurt Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: When a friend shows up on Stiles' doorstep asking for help, Stiles knows he can't refuse. What he doesn't know is that he's walking into a trap designed just for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Line in the Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155255) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> **Length (total)** : 6:57:49  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong (heavily influenced by [Kylie L's gorgeous covers for this series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2448011))  
>  **Music** : _Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_ by My Chemical Romance  
>  Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 6:57:49 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand.m4b) (197.9 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 29:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand%20Chapter%201.mp3) (40.1 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 30:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand%20Chapter%202.mp3) (23.8 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 38:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand%20Chapter%203.mp3) (29.4 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 31:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand%20Chapter%204.mp3) (24.0 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 49:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand%20Chapter%205.mp3) (67.7 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 41:12 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand%20Chapter%206.mp3) (32.1 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 37:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand%20Chapter%207.mp3) (28.4 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 29:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand%20Chapter%208.mp3) (22.6 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 26:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand%20Chapter%209.mp3) (36.1 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 32:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (45.1 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 29:36 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (23.4 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 25:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (19.8 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 18:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand/The%20Line%20in%20the%20Sand%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (14.2 MB) | 


End file.
